pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style)
TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters Inc.) *Joy - Frankie-Polly Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) *Sadness - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Disgust - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Crash Bandicoot *Jill's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Rocky (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style) - Frankie-Polly Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style) - Lola Loud We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style) - Soleil Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Style) Transcripts Gallery Polly.png|Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse as Joy The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud as Sadness Soleil Spacebots In Reboot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Bing Bong Category:TheSecretWorldofLooneyTunesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Steve lum/grey delisle Category:Steve blum